


both buried treasure and the missing puzzle piece

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Jinyoung likes having his own room and Jaebum knows this. What he knows Jinyoung also likes just as much, however, are the nights when it’s the three of them in the room, all piled into Jinyoung’s bed. They only just manage to fit, Jaebum and Jinyoung and Youngjae. (For now, though, there’s a lot more on their minds than simply squashing into Jinyoung’s bed and falling asleep.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is set at some point in late 2016 (flight log: turbulence era but like after promotions for hard carry finished/once youngjae stopped resting i guess), and it definitely wasn't meant to be the first work i posted in this fandom but it's the first one i finished, so here we are. 2youngjae is just 2good, what a great ship.

Jinyoung likes having his own room and Jaebum knows this. What he knows Jinyoung also likes just as much, however, are the nights when it’s the three of them in the room, all piled into Jinyoung’s bed. They only just manage to fit, Jaebum and Jinyoung and Youngjae. Jaebum had found it claustrophobic at first, had hated how little he was able to move without accidentally hitting someone (without Youngjae accidentally hitting him), but it only took one _I think it’s cosy_ from Youngjae for Jaebum to backtrack completely. It _is_ cosy. Kind of. As long as Jaebum doesn’t mind Jinyoung’s legs being tangled up with his, which he’s all too used to at this point. It’s always Jinyoung’s room they’re in now that Jaebum and Youngjae aren’t sharing anymore, because Jackson would start to argue if Jaebum tried to kick him out, and Youngjae doesn’t have the heart to tell Mark to leave (or to try and get Coco to sleep somewhere else), but that suits them just fine.

For now, though, there’s a lot more on their minds than simply squashing into Jinyoung’s bed and falling asleep. They _are_ on the bed, but the door is locked from the inside and they’re all naked, and Jaebum and Jinyoung have Youngjae between them, right where they want him to be – right where _he_ wants to be. They’re taking turns kissing him, or, really, _both_ kissing him: Jaebum lets his mouth wander to Youngjae’s neck and collarbones when it’s Jinyoung’s turn. Youngjae can’t seem to help but moan into Jinyoung’s mouth when Jaebum’s teeth lightly scrape against the side of his neck, and Jaebum has to smirk against Youngjae’s skin. It’s not only because of him, though, and he knows it: Jinyoung’s absolutely wicked with his tongue, something he’s proven to Jaebum so many times before.

Jaebum pulls back from Youngjae and takes a moment to _look_. They’re gorgeous, both of them, and it’s only him who gets to see them like this, only him and each other. Sometimes, he just wants to sit back and watch – wants to watch Jinyoung’s mouth and clever fingers do their very best to Youngjae’s body, wants to watch Youngjae’s skin flush darker and inevitably hotter under Jinyoung’s touch – but tonight isn’t for that. Tonight, he wants to do more than that, wants to touch and tease and kiss and so much more.

“Youngjae,” Jaebum says when Jinyoung actually pulls away from kissing Youngjae, wrapping his hand around Youngjae’s arm and squeezing so Youngjae turns to him. “What do you want tonight?”

Of course it isn’t just Youngjae’s choice – they all have to agree and consent – but there’s something very specific he could ask for, something he has to be the one to instigate.

“I want,” he starts, eyes darting between the two of them before finishing his sentence, like he’s feeling somewhat unsure of himself (and Jaebum hopes that Youngjae isn’t, doesn’t want Youngjae to ever feel like that about himself, about his voice or his dancing or just simply what he wants from them in the bedroom). “I want you two to have some control tonight. To – to take care of me.”

Jaebum nods. They can do that. They can do that very well, he thinks.

“Of course,” says Jinyoung, a hand reaching out to squeeze Youngjae’s other shoulder. “Of course we can.”

Youngjae doesn’t always ask for this, but when he does, Jaebum and Jinyoung know they have to be careful. It’s a new thing, all of Jaebum’s research on it hidden away in incognito tabs on his phone. He doesn’t know what he’d do if any of the other members found out. They’re all very close, sure, but Jaebum would prefer it if the other four didn’t know the intimate and intricate details of his sex life. It’s enough that they know that he and Jinyoung and Youngjae are fucking, if you ask him, but still. Not everything can be kept a complete secret, especially from friends.

“What’s your safeword, Youngjae?” Jaebum asks. Even if they don’t do anything too heavy, anything that could be a real risk to Youngjae’s safety, he’s still letting them take charge. And that still requires there being a way for him to stop this immediately if he needs to.

“Mayday,” Youngjae says, and Jinyoung smiles approvingly. He’s always been far too smug about the fact that Youngjae uses the title of one of _his_ songs to keep him safe. (“Why not one of mine, Youngjae?” Jaebum had asked when it was first chosen, and Jinyoung had answered for him – “because this makes sense,” and after a while, Jaebum finally admitted that really, it does make sense: it’s what people say when they’re in danger, after all.)

“Good boy,” Jinyoung tells Youngjae, and it’s impossible to miss the way Youngjae’s eyes light up at hearing that. “Are you ready to start?”

Youngjae nods, but they need a verbal answer, so Jaebum gently nudges him to get one.

“I’m ready,” Youngjae says, and that’s all they need. They’re not going to fuck him tonight, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t ways they can make him squirm and moan for them just as easily. Even more easily, perhaps, because this way, they don’t have to prep him or themselves.

“OK.” Jaebum takes a deep breath, making sure he’s in the right frame of mind, hoping the look in his eyes translates as both _careful_ and _caring_ to Youngjae. “Elbows and knees, facing us.”

Youngjae shifts around to get into the position Jaebum asked for. He looks good like this, of course he does, but even more breathtaking than that is the fact that he’s so obedient, doing his best to hold position just like they want him to. He wants to _be_ good, wants to please. He lifts his head, looking up at them to see if he’s doing right.

“That’s it,” Jinyoung tells him, sitting up a little straighter and kneeling up to move down the mattress. “I just want to get a closer look,” he assures Youngjae when it earns him a puzzled frown, and he’s telling the truth: he doesn’t leave the bed.

“I think I’ve got a perfectly good view from here,” Jaebum says, letting his knuckles brush against Youngjae’s cheek, and Youngjae smiles up at him. He likes hearing things like that most of all, likes to feel wanted and just pure _loved_. It’s one of the most important reasons why they do this, and Jaebum hopes that just how much he and Jinyoung love Youngjae is reflected outside of these times as well.

“Mm, but there are things I want to _do_ ,” says Jinyoung. He strokes a hand down Youngjae’s back, the touch light, making Youngjae shiver.

“Oh?” Youngjae wonders, turning his head a little to look at Jinyoung. “Hyung?”

“Yes.” Jinyoung moves so he’s behind Youngjae, hands steady on Youngjae’s hips, almost on his ass. “Like this.” He gets in even closer, his head right _there_ , right up against Youngjae, his hands spreading Youngjae for him, and _oh_ , judging from the way Youngjae yelps and jolts forward a little, he must have just pressed his mouth to Youngjae’s skin, only for a second. “Do you want that, Youngjae?”

Youngjae’s nod is practically wild and Jaebum has to let his smile widen. He wants what Jinyoung is offering and there’s nothing he can do to hide it. Jaebum can’t see Jinyoung’s whole face from here, but he can see Jinyoung’s eyes and they do nothing to hide the fact that he’s smirking about it.

“What do you want?” Jaebum asks Youngjae, knowing Jinyoung wants him to. “Tell us.”

“I want Jinyoung-hyung to eat me out,” Youngjae says, his smile mirroring Jaebum’s. He’s more confident now they’ve got started, but it’s also because he has to be, because they asked him a question. Answers, of course, are required.

“I can do that,” Jinyoung says, voice a little muffled against Youngjae’s ass, and this time, Jaebum’s pretty sure that it’s Jinyoung’s tongue on Youngjae, most likely tracing lightly over his hole. Jaebum knows that noise. He _knows_ what causes it. He’s heard it from Youngjae enough times before, whether it’s happening because of him or Jinyoung.

And Jinyoung doesn’t let up: Youngjae moans again, hands gripping at the duvet cover. Jaebum has to get a hand around his own cock at the sight. He only moves it slowly, not wanting to come for a while yet. He’s already so hard, and he knows he won’t last as long as he wants to if he doesn’t take it slow. He just watches the two of them for now, anticipating. He knows Youngjae will be a mess if Jinyoung keeps at it for long enough, all _please_ and _yes_ and Jinyoung’s name repeated over and over. Youngjae seems to be slipping into that already, in fact, whimpering and writhing around in his place on the bed.

“Stay still for me,” Jinyoung says, hands tightening on Youngjae’s hips, and Youngjae attempts to steady himself. It must be difficult – Jaebum _knows_ how hard it is not to move at all when you’ve got Jinyoung’s tongue right _there_ , working what Jaebum can only describe as magic – but Youngjae really is trying. Maybe not enough, though, because when Jinyoung starts again, Youngjae’s still squirming just as he had been before. “I told you to keep still,” Jinyoung continues after pulling away from Youngjae’s ass again, though he doesn’t sound irritated at all but merely amused instead.

“I’m trying,” Youngjae whines. He presses his face against the bed sheet. “It’s just _hard_.”

“Hard, huh?” One of Jinyoung’s hands winds around Youngjae’s waist and presumably reaches for his dick. “I think _you_ are, too.” He must give it a smooth jerk, because Youngjae groans.

“So’s Jaebum-hyung,” Youngjae says, lifting his head back up, his eyes flicking between Jaebum’s face and cock and back again. Jaebum really can’t tell if the way Youngjae licks his lips is intentional or not, only that it has him almost impossibly harder, has his cock goddamn twitching in his hand. When he notices Jinyoung smirking at him from behind Youngjae, that _almost_ becomes a _definitely_.

“Oh?” There’s a glint in Jinyoung’s eyes, one Jaebum’s seen so many times before, one that’s fucking _dangerous_. “Do you want to help him with it?”

The question is for Youngjae. One of Jinyoung’s hands squeezes his hip to get him to answer.

“I do.” Youngjae’s eyes are on Jaebum’s now, wide and dark and so fucking pretty. Jaebum swears he could fall in, that he could drown in those eyes – _no_ , not drown: he’d happily swim in them without ever needing to breathe again. “Whatever hyung wants.”

It’s obvious enough what that will end up being, but Jaebum still has to tease.

“Whatever I want, hm?” he says, hand reaching to tilt Youngjae’s face up a little even though he’s already looking at Jaebum.

Youngjae nods, so willing to please.

“Anything,” he says, and Jaebum lets his fingers fan out against Youngjae’s face, thumb brushing over Youngjae’s bottom lip, coaxing him to open his mouth wider. He does it practically automatically, no words needed. Jaebum shoots him a smile, exchanges a wicked glance with Jinyoung, and pushes two of his fingers into Youngjae’s wet mouth. Youngjae takes them eagerly, tongue swirling around them in a way that Jaebum knows will feel incredible on his cock in not even a few minutes.

“So good for us,” Jinyoung says, voice low and soothing, and it seems to urge Youngjae on even more. He sucks harder, just about groaning around Jaebum’s fingers, so enthusiastic for even just this. Jaebum’s mesmerised by him, but not enough to forget himself completely. There’s something he wants, after all.

He slowly pulls his fingers free, resting his hand on Youngjae’s face again once they’re out, cradling his cheek. Youngjae’s flushed and panting and looking at Jaebum like he’s the only man in the world, or, not really, because there’s no way he can forget that Jinyoung is behind him, hands steady on Youngjae’s hips. It’s the way Youngjae looks at both of them, absolutely no difference in how much he loves them, like they hold his world between them in their hands. (Which, right now, of course they do.)

Jaebum wraps the hand that isn’t touching Youngjae around his cock again and gives it another slow jerk. Youngjae was right – he’s _hard_ – and Jaebum fucking feels it in every part of him. His dick is flushed darker and is leaking precome now and Youngjae’s licking his lips again as he looks at it, and Jaebum _wants_.

“Come on,” he says, soft, encouraging. “You can touch.”

Youngjae does. He reaches a hand out and leans in closer, so Jaebum pulls his own hands away from his cock, away from Youngjae – for now. Youngjae’s mouth is on him soon enough, not around his dick but _there_ , tongue licking at the head of Jaebum’s cock, lips pressing kisses to the tip. He’s teasing, just a little – not as much as Jinyoung would but enough for Jaebum to have to bite his lip to stop himself from telling Youngjae to hurry up.

“Feels good, hm?” Jinyoung says, eyes glittering over at Jaebum in a way that says he knows exactly what Youngjae’s doing, as well as who taught him to tease like that. Jaebum guesses he deserves it, anyway: there are times they’ve had Youngjae between them, squirming, begging, resorting to hiding his face in a pillow so he doesn’t scream the whole dorm down, and if you can’t call _that_ teasing, then Jaebum doesn’t think you could use the word to describe anything.

“Of course it does.” Jinyoung’s question was at least somewhat rhetorical, but Jaebum has to answer it, has to let Youngjae know how good he is. “It always does.”

Jinyoung nods in agreement, and finally, Youngjae gets his mouth around Jaebum, one hand at the base of his cock to keep him steady. Jaebum has to gasp at the feeling, because _shit_ , Youngjae is wet and warm around him, and like this, it’s even better than before. One of Jaebum’s hands moves back to Youngjae and settles in his hair, his grip loose but all too likely to tighten when Jaebum’s on the edge. Jinyoung’s still smirking at him, but then he disappears behind Youngjae again, and – _oh_. And then Youngjae moans around Jaebum’s cock, the sensation enough for Jaebum himself to moan as well, and Jaebum deduces that Jinyoung must have got back to work on Youngjae with his mouth. Good. Youngjae deserves it, deserves to feel amazing, deserves to come so hard he sees stars as big as he is. Not quite yet, though. Jaebum and Jinyoung aren’t finished with him, and they certainly won’t be for a while.

“ _Fuck_.” Jaebum lets the word out when Youngjae takes him deeper, the sound of Youngjae’s mouth on him wet and perfect and everything Jaebum wants to hear. He’s not only saying it because of how he feels, but because of how Youngjae looks, too. He’s beautiful, just as he always is like this, whether his eyes are closed and he looks absolutely blissful, so lost in it, or if his eyes are open and he’s looking up at Jaebum almost like he’s pleading, wanting to know if he’s doing a good job.

And he is. Of fucking course he is. It’s like Jaebum’s in heaven right now, and he knows Youngjae must be too with Jinyoung there. Even now, with Jaebum in his mouth, with something else for him to concentrate on, Youngjae’s still so into it, like Jaebum’s some kind of life force for him. That hardly even changes when Jinyoung moves away from the bottom of the bed to join Jaebum up by the pillows instead.

“What?” Jinyoung says when Jaebum looks at him curiously. “I wanted a front row seat.”

And that’s exactly what he’s got. From here, beside Jaebum on the bed, Jinyoung’s able to see Youngjae’s face at last, able to reach down and stroke his hair. The downside for Youngjae, Jaebum supposes, is that with them both up here, no-one can touch his cock or his ass, but he doesn’t even seem to care. He just wants to be good for them, to – to _perform_ for them, it feels like. And if that’s what it feels like, then the two of them are going to be the most attentive audience Youngjae has ever had.

Jaebum lets his attention wander for a moment, though, settling a hand on Jinyoung’s thigh to get his attention.

“Hm?” Jinyoung can’t seem to tear himself away from Youngjae, but he shoots Jaebum a glance all the same. “What is it?”

“Do you want me to touch you?” Jaebum asks, only letting himself look away from Youngjae for a second, too – but long enough to catch Jinyoung’s smile and nod.

The hand on Jinyoung’s thigh moves further over and finds his cock, wrapping around it loosely, up close to the head so Jaebum can circle his thumb over the tip. Jinyoung likes that, likes the immediacy of it. If Jaebum didn’t already know, hadn’t already memorised everything he knows about Jinyoung, the noise Jinyoung makes alone would be enough to confirm it.

That’s it for a while: no words, just moans and gasps and breathing. Jaebum listens to the slick sound of Youngjae’s mouth, the sounds that Jinyoung’s making beside him, the noise that escapes his own lips. It all enhances the sensation somehow, makes the heat pooling low in his gut burn just that bit hotter.

“You should fuck his face,” Jinyoung suddenly says, something devious in his voice. “Unless he doesn’t want it. Or unless you’re feeling lazy.”

“I’m not feeling lazy,” Jaebum says, because with these two, he just can’t. He can’t anyway, most of the time: he’s an idol, and the group’s _leader_. He gestures for Youngjae to pull off of his dick to ask him a question. “Do you want that, Youngjae?”

“I want it.” Youngjae looks delighted at the mere suggestion alone.

“What do you want, exactly?” Jinyoung asks, knowing but wanting to make Youngjae blush, wanting to hear him say it.

“I want Jaebum-hyung to fuck my face,” Youngjae answers obediently, biting down on his lip and looking up at Jaebum with a flustered half laugh.

“Anything for our Youngjae,” Jaebum tells him, and they shift around a little to make it easier. Jaebum kneels up, and Youngjae moves so he’s on his hands and knees rather than his elbows.

Youngjae opens his mouth wider, waiting. His eyes are locked on Jaebum, and the way he’s looking at Jaebum is so damn trusting that Jaebum has no idea what he and Jinyoung could have done to deserve this, to deserve someone like Youngjae.

“Please,” Youngjae says, the one word so breathy and desperate, just the sound of it making Jaebum shiver.

“Come on, Jaebum-hyung,” says Jinyoung. “He wants it.”

That’s enough for Jaebum. It’s enough that Youngjae wants it, that Jinyoung wants to watch it happen, and that he wants it, too. That’s all that matters. Jaebum grips at Youngjae’s head with one hand and gets his cock held out in the other, and pushes in. He repositions his hands, one on Youngjae’s cheek and the other in his hair, and starts up a rhythm, fucking into Youngjae’s mouth just fast enough for it not to be called slow, though it isn’t rough – he doesn’t want to hurt Youngjae. Youngjae’s closed his eyes again, and he’s taking Jaebum so well that Jaebum lets his own eyes flutter shut for a moment. (Only for a moment, though. He wants to _watch_.)

Even more than that, though, he wants Youngjae to feel safe and loved and not at all used. He gets conscious of that sometimes when he’s looking stuff up online, his phone screen at the dullest setting it can be so no-one else sees, and he knows Jinyoung does a little, too. It’s the pictures, sometimes: the ones that accompany the articles and how-tos. They’re just so – _severe_ looking, and Jaebum wonders whether those subs are even having a good time because it certainly doesn’t look like it. Youngjae wants to submit, but not like that. He wants it _soft_ , equal parts control and compassion. And for as strict as Jaebum knows he can be sometimes (as strict as being the leader demands him to be), he doesn’t want to be strict here. Only firm. He wants himself and Jinyoung to be as good to Youngjae as he is for them.

He carries on, thrusting his hips forward to push himself in and out of Youngjae’s mouth, keeping the same pace until Youngjae gags, just a little. Jaebum pauses, makes sure Youngjae’s breathing just fine, and strokes Youngjae’s cheek with the hand that was holding his face, the other hand staying put in his hair. He groans when he starts back up again, and hears himself getting louder when Youngjae does, too: a muffled but nonetheless perfect sound around Jaebum’s dick, half a moan, half a hum, helping Jaebum to come undone all the more quickly.

“I’m close,” he says, hand clutching tighter at Youngjae’s hair, sure the words are only half intelligible, though his boyfriends seem to understand just fine.

“Do you want him to come in your mouth, Youngjae? Squeeze my hand if you want him to,” Jinyoung says, reaching out and lifting one of Youngjae’s hands off the mattress and taking it in his own. He sets his other hand on Youngjae’s back so Youngjae can keep himself balanced on one hand. Jaebum glances down to where their hands are joined, but nothing changes. “How about on your face instead?” Jinyoung tries again, and _oh_ , this time Youngjae wants it. Jaebum sees his hand tighten its grip on Jinyoung’s, squeezing desperately to show his answer.

“Fuck,” Jaebum rasps out. Jinyoung really does have the best ideas sometimes. Just the thought of Youngjae like that, ready and willing, waiting for it, and then when Jaebum finally comes… he’ll be gorgeous. He _is_ gorgeous already, but this is a whole other level and it’s the first time Jaebum’s ever been anything close to eager to pull himself out of Youngjae’s mouth.

He pulls back, and Youngjae moves back to his elbows and knees so Jaebum can aim better and lets his eyes fall shut. Youngjae opens his mouth a little, tongue sweeping over his bottom lip, and Jaebum can’t wait any longer. He moves his hand back to his cock and starts to jerk, not caring that the movement isn’t quite smooth. It’s impossible to care when he’s so close to coming, when he’s got Youngjae in front of him and Jinyoung beside him, the two of them anticipating this just as much as he is.

Jaebum works his hand fast, needing the relief. He’s so very nearly there, just about to tip over the edge, and he doesn’t even bother trying to hold in the moan that wants to come out.

“Come on.” There’s Jinyoung’s voice, low and smooth and delicately teasing, and _shit_ , that’s what seems to do it for Jaebum. Finally, he comes, eyes fluttering shut, mouth opening wider, the light behind his eyes blinding, almost overpowering. When he opens them back up, he feels his heart throb at the sight of Youngjae. He’s just as beautiful as Jaebum knew he would be, Jaebum’s come streaked over his cheeks, his lips.

“Thank you,” Youngjae says, voice soft, his eyes still closed, and _fuck_ , how is this even possible? How can he simultaneously look and sound so sweet and so dirty? Jaebum should be the one thanking _him_. Youngjae opens his eyes and grins up at the two of them, and then Jinyoung swoops down, almost immediately moving in to kiss Youngjae once he seems sure that Youngjae’s got his breath back.

“That eager for a taste, huh?” Jaebum just _has_ to say, and Jinyoung reaches back to not quite successfully shove at him, still kissing Youngjae. “It’s OK, Jinyoungie. You can admit it.”

That gets Jaebum a harder slap from the back of Jinyoung’s hand, and OK, maybe he _kind of_ deserved it. Jaebum just laughs despite the slight pain, watching the two of them enjoy each other. He loves them. He really, really does.

He leans across to the nightstand to grab a wipe from the packet Jinyoung’s left there for them to use, neatly placed on the surface with whichever book he’s been reading (judging by the placement of the bookmark, he’s nearly finished it) and his phone. Jaebum waits until Jinyoung’s pulled away from Youngjae to use it.

“There,” he says once he finishes wiping Youngjae’s face clean. “Now it’s you guys’ turn.”

Jinyoung only seems able to smirk at that.

“Onto your back?” he says to Youngjae, though it’s not really a question, and they move around on the bed so Youngjae can lie back against the pillows. Jaebum drinks in the sight of him, his flushed skin and his hard cock and the way he’s looking at the two of them like he’d do anything they’d ask of him.

And he will, is the thing. They all know it.

Jinyoung straddles him, not leaning in close yet but keeping his back straight, a soft smile on his face rather than a smirk.

“Do you want this?” he asks, hand reaching down to press their cocks together, and Youngjae gasps at the sensation.

“I do,” Youngjae tells him, and luckily he doesn’t sound hoarse, even after sucking Jaebum off, even after having Jaebum fuck his throat. Jaebum’s grateful: it wouldn’t be any good at all if anything were to happen to Youngjae’s voice. They all have to be careful about that. Sadly, that means less frequent, less intense blowjobs, but they have to take care of themselves. It’s all just part of the job, and Jaebum accepts that. Group performance comes before their relationship, and especially before sex. Besides, there are other ways they can get each other off just as well – like this one.

Jaebum watches as Jinyoung rocks his and Youngjae’s hips together, as the heat and friction of it makes them sigh and shudder. Their cocks are both slick by now, and the precome makes sliding them together easier, makes it just that bit more pleasurable. Youngjae likes it like that, likes it wet and easy, and Jaebum feels satisfied – not only because he’s basking in the afterglow of his own orgasm, but because Youngjae’s getting what he wants, too.

Jinyoung leans in some more, his hand on Youngjae’s side encouraging Youngjae to sit up a little, and kisses Youngjae, that same hand moving up to cradle Youngjae’s face. The movement of Jinyoung’s hips almost comes to a pause, though his other hand is still there, slowly working over both their dicks and definitely playing a part in why Youngjae’s moaning into the kiss.

When Jinyoung pulls back from it and straightens back up, Jaebum moves down the bed, down behind Jinyoung, wanting Youngjae to be able to look up at both of them, wanting his body pressed tightly to Jinyoung’s. He wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s waist, hooks his chin over Jinyoung’s shoulder, and smiles – or smirks, really – down at Youngjae.

Now he’s behind Jinyoung, Jaebum can’t see Jinyoung’s whole face _,_ but he can imagine what Jinyoung will look like when he comes, can imagine what Youngjae will see – he’s seen it enough times to have it practically imprinted on his mind. Jaebum imagines Jinyoung’s eyes closing and lips parting, and then his eyes flying open again, pupils blown wide with arousal, and _fuck_ , Jaebum wants Jinyoung to reach that soon. He deserves it, deserves it just as much as Youngjae does. He’s worked so hard to make this relationship between the three of them work, has been infinitely more patient than Jaebum thinks he himself could ever be.

Jinyoung isn’t exactly being patient right now, though. He’s started thrusting his hips back and forth again, almost desperately now, and Jaebum presses kisses to Jinyoung’s neck and shoulders, encouraging him.

“Here.” Jaebum’s hand joins Jinyoung’s where Jinyoung and Youngjae’s bodies meet. “Let me.” He nods down at Youngjae, and Youngjae must understand what Jaebum’s silently asking, because his hands reach out and come to rest on Jinyoung’s hips, helping to keep him steady.

“Shit,” Jinyoung says, and the noise that comes out of him after that is the total antithesis of everything he usually is (except, Jaebum thinks, sexy, of course – because both Jinyoung _and_ the sound are incredibly so). The moan is unrestrained, loud, nothing like the tidy bedroom they’re in or the calm control Jinyoung’s had over Youngjae tonight. “You two, I–”

Whatever his next words were going to be, Jaebum and Youngjae don’t find out: they’re cut off by another groan. Jaebum gets his mouth on Jinyoung’s neck again, this time letting his teeth graze against the skin, not enough to leave a mark but enough that Jinyoung arches his neck a little. It doesn’t take long from there, just a few more frantic strokes of his cock before he comes: over Jaebum’s hand, over his own hand, over both himself and Youngjae. He lets out a happy sounding sigh and Jaebum feels Jinyoung relax in his arms.

One of Jinyoung’s hands moves to where Youngjae’s is settled on his hip, and he takes it in his own. He squeezes, only gentle, and his next words are directed at Youngjae.

“I could carry on until you come too, or…” Jinyoung turns his head a little, trying to look back at Jaebum. “Or we could both get you off.”

“Please.” Youngjae’s gaze drifts across to Jaebum, too. “Both of you, please, hyungs.”

Jaebum’s all too happy to oblige. They move so they’re sitting back with Youngjae between them, Jaebum on his left and Jinyoung on his right, all their attention on him now they don’t have their own orgasms to worry about anymore. His cock must be achingly hard by now, and Jaebum is ready to give him what he’s been waiting for.

So when Jinyoung goes straight for kissing down from Youngjae’s lips to his jaw to his neck and collarbones to the top of his chest, Jaebum’s hand reaches for Youngjae’s dick, and Youngjae presses himself forward into Jaebum’s hand at the touch. The sound he makes at the contact is mostly just a moan, but there’s a hint of a laugh there, too, like it’s tickling him or something.

“Sh, Youngjae.” Jaebum presses a finger to his lips. “Do you want the whole building to hear you? You have to quieten down, just a bit.”

“I wish you didn’t have to, though.” Jinyoung kisses Youngjae’s neck again, and his next words are spoken right against the skin. “You sound almost as beautiful as you do when you sing.”

“Almost?” Jaebum raises an eyebrow at Jinyoung.

“I’m trying to compliment his voice, hyung,” Jinyoung says. “I mean, don’t you just _love_ his voice?”

“Of course I do,” Jaebum replies. “Our Youngjae is so talented.”

If Youngjae’s skin wasn’t already so flushed from them touching him, he’d definitely be blushing. He’s grinning, trying to hide it by tilting his head down, but they can still see.

“It’s one of my favourite things about you,” Jinyoung just about purrs, nuzzling into Youngjae’s shoulder before tracing over Youngjae’s lips with his thumb. Youngjae’s tongue darts out and licks him, and Jaebum snorts out a laugh. Jinyoung doesn’t seem bothered at all, just raises an eyebrow, amused, and smiles wider. “And not just because of your singing,” he continues. “The sound of your voice when you talk, your laugh, not to mention the… _other things_ you can do with your mouth.”

“And I know all about that, right?” Jaebum teases, nudging at Youngjae with an elbow, and Youngjae buries his head in Jaebum’s shoulder, trying to hide his face again. “You were so good for me tonight, baby. So, so good. For both of us.”

“Your mouth and your heart.” Jinyoung’s hand moves to Youngjae’s chest, strokes over where his heart must be beating underneath skin and bone. “Two of my favourite things.”

“You two are two of _my_ favourite things,” Youngjae says, glancing between them, and Jaebum gets a rhythm going with his hand. He doesn’t make it too fast or too slow, just makes sure it’s smooth and steady and good enough for Youngjae.

“That’s good to hear,” Jaebum says, smirking when Youngjae scrambles to keep in his moan by biting down on his lip. “If you’re really finding it that hard to keep quiet, then maybe you need some help. Jinyoung?”

“Oh, I’d be happy to,” Jinyoung says, wicked. He kisses Youngjae, deep and loud and definitely wet, hand winding around to grip at the back of Youngjae’s neck.

They break apart, and Youngjae’s whimpering, and when he manages a breathless sounding _please hyung yes_ , they can’t tell which one of them he’s speaking to, but it really doesn’t matter, because he’s talking to them both.

“Are you gonna come for us?” Jaebum asks, hand speeding up just a little on Youngjae. “Come on, Youngjae. Let us take you there.”

Youngjae’s eyes squeeze shut on another moan, and Jaebum can tell he’s making the effort not to be too loud, but really, it’s futile. Jinyoung’s kissing him again to mask the noise, moving in so fast that Jaebum swears his vision blurs, and _oh_ , there it is. There’s what Jaebum wants. They’ve done it, pushed Youngjae over the edge and into bliss, and he’s so fucking beautiful like this. His hair is a mess and there’s sweat shining on his skin and he’s panting for breath when Jinyoung pulls back, and it’s all beyond breathtaking.

“Good boy,” Jinyoung says, still so close to Youngjae, the hand that’s remained on his neck rubbing up and down, soothing. He sounds just as reverent as he did when he said those same words earlier, and there’s the same look in his eyes: awe, _love_.

“Good for you,” Youngjae tells them, his smile soft.

“Good for us,” Jaebum confirms, and he leans in to kiss Youngjae on the forehead. He means it. He means it as much as he does when he says _we’ll work hard_ in interviews, means it as much as he meant the first time he told Jinyoung _I love you_.

This time, it’s Jinyoung’s turn to reach over to the bedside table and get them cleaned up, and he chucks the wipes away once he’s done. When he’s back next to Youngjae on top of the duvet, his arms are around Youngjae again, the three of them close and warm and most importantly, all together.

Jaebum presses a kiss to the side of Youngjae’s neck, unable to help the smile when he hears Youngjae sigh happily. He lets one of his arms stretch further, across to Jinyoung on Youngjae’s other side, and strokes his hand down Jinyoung’s arm. Jinyoung smiles back at him, equal parts sleepy and satisfied, and as if they both _know_ somehow, they sit up at the same time, meeting in the middle to kiss. It’s slow, all lips and tongue, no bite to it whatsoever, but it’s what Jaebum needs right now. He needs the soft press of Jinyoung’s mouth against his, the sound of a fond almost laugh from Youngjae, and to sleep well with these two in the same bed. Jaebum only pulls away because he has to breathe, and Jinyoung’s still smiling as he lays his head back down, and it’s moments like this when it really hits Jaebum.

They were two, and now they’re seven. They were two, and now they’re three. They were something easy to organise and calculate with and fit into almost any shape, and now they’re – well. Not that. Seven and three are more difficult, prime numbers, ones that people don’t forget, nothing that can possibly make them up except themselves and a lonely number one. That’s what Jaebum thought at first, at least. When he found himself talking to Jinyoung about it (in the dead of night when everyone else had gone to sleep, because that’s the only time he lets himself get into such detail with his feelings, the only time he can’t seem to stop that from happening), Jinyoung just said, “I don’t like maths,” as if it’s as simple as that, and really, it is. It’s better to think like this, endless possibilities in decimal places that never ever stop rather than rigid integers. Jaebum knows that now. He knows it thanks to Jinyoung, thanks to Youngjae, thanks to the other four, too. It’s incredible, really, how far they’ve come in so little time, in just under three years. He’s so – so proud of them, all of them. They’ve all improved, all work just as hard as Jaebum knows they can. Maybe it’s favouritism talking, but he’s the most proud of Jinyoung and Youngjae, the most excited when one of them comes to him with some new music or lyrics they’ve been working on.

Jaebum’s content just to dwell on all of this, to lie here comfortable and relaxed with his arms around Youngjae, but Jinyoung’s voice breaks through his thoughts.

“We should shower,” he says, and Jaebum groans. He’d really rather not. Jinyoung lifts his head to face Jaebum. “I know you don’t like showering at night, but I’m not having your sweaty post-coital body be the reason I have to change my sheets tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Jaebum says, but he’s only agreeing because otherwise he’ll have to put up with the kind of icy behaviour that Jinyoung usually only reserves for teasing Yugyeom or passive-aggressively reminding Jackson that at some point, the two of them have to go and eat barbecue together with Jackson paying, and Jaebum really doesn’t want to face that. “But not yet.”

“In a few minutes, maybe? I’m comfortable here,” Youngjae says, and that decides it – they can’t say no to him.

“In a few minutes, then,” Jinyoung agrees, and the smile he shoots Jaebum is easily interpreted as _aren’t we lucky?_

 _Yes_ , Jaebum thinks, smiling back. Yes, they are.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about got7 with me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
